Campaign
BATTLE BEARS -1 In the struggle to pay off their ship and return home, the BATTLE BEARS have accepted a mission to a mysterious planet to recover mystical treasures belonging to their newest client. This new mission promises to challenge Oliver, Riggs, and the crew in ways they could never imagine... ~ Story introductory opening for the Oliver campaign Please expand this page by revising the story information, providing the video cutscenes, adding the stage maps, giving a description of the stage such as huggables encountered and other hazards, noting changes based on the difficulties, as well as any other necessary details to include (do not add or change the categories!). This page requires extensive attention. Please help us out. Oliver's campaign Weapons: *Machine Gun (default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Katana (end of Stage 1) 'Stage 1' Oliver and Wil are escorted to a safe area by Captain Malcolm when the Ursa Major came under attack. Oliver led them to an area where they would be safe. A few moments later they saw the true face of their enemies, the Huggables. One of the troops, Jackson, mistakes them as harmless and walks up to one to hug it, at which point they all learn why that's a bad idea when they see Jackson hugged to death. The Huggable explodes in a flash of light from a grenade Riggs throws from behind the doorway, and the resulting flash causes Oliver and Wil to unsee everything. After Oliver and Wil climb through a pipe to the next level a Huggable dressed as a Native American pops out of nowhere and shoots Wil with an arrow before Oliver kills it. Although the arrow is not even close to fatal, Oliver insists that it is, and when Malcolm radios Oliver, he insists and think Wil is lost despite Wil's protests that the wound is minor. He then advances through the ship, destroying all Huggables in his path. At one point, he runs out of ammo and grabs a pipe, but a Huggable grabs it and does not let go. The force of the hug causes the pipe to become overheated, allowing Oliver to shape it into a new Katana, which he then uses for the remainder of the Campaign. 'Stage 2' As he advances through the ship, which has a Dojo for some reason, Oliver finds the Mecha-Bearzerker, who proves to be a strong opponent. As Oliver finds out after the suit is destroyed, the Bearzerker's hide cause bullets to bounce off, which results in Oliver tricking him into going out through the airlock and crashing on the Huggable Planet below. Apparently, the Bearzerker survived the impact, but does not meet Oliver for the remainder of the Campaign. 'Stage 3' He advances further into the ship and eventually finds what seems to be a power room. Wondering whether or not he should be here, he is attacked by SpaceBoss. The electrical exposure temporarily turns him into the Japanese O.C.O., a.k.a Over Clocked Oliver, who is more than capable of challenging SpaceBoss. When he defeats SpaceBoss, the explosion causes him to be thrown back into the ship and returned to normal. He then escapes to the Pelican't where Riggs is waiting to take him to the planet below. In Battle Bears: Zombies, Oliver is on a mission to get the gold and mystical treasures with new weapons like the Pot O' Gold and Swearaphone. Riggs' campaign Weapons: *Machine Gun (default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Laser (end of Stage 1) *Chainsaw (end of Stage 2) 'Stage 1' Its Riggs' day off from duty and he's just having a good time, brushing his teeth, when suddenly the ship shakes, causing water to spill everywhere. After yelling at Malcolm to fly the ship straight, he suddenly sees a Huggable in the reflection of the mirror. Riggs turn s around and gives the Huggable a good beating by slamming its face into table, shoving a grenade down its throat and yells, "Grenade!" which causes the explosion; which is also the same one that causes Oliver and Wil to "unsee" everything. After Riggs hears Malcolm on the radio telling him to evacuate the ship, he turns around to meet Huggables coming at him. Taking out his machine gun, Riggs fights his way through the ship to reach the Pelican't. At the end of first stage, when overwhelmed by Huggables, Riggs meets a glass box containing a laser pistol. Riggs breaks the glass and shoots the Huggables. The laser gun quickly runs out of energy, and must be recharged. With some quick thinking, Riggs takes the handle of the gun, smashes the hilt on a small green Huggable's head, giving it energy. 'Stage 2' Later, complaining about the seemingly infinite number of Huggables, Riggs hit the button for the elevator to bring him to the next floor. He soons discovers that the elevator is not working. As he bends over to see where the elevator went, Riggs sees that there are Huggables climbing up the cables. At the same time, a Huggables falls, landing on Riggs' head, causing him to fall into the elevator shaft. As Riggs is falling, he looks to his right and grabs something. He appears to be fiddling with some machinery until he reveals a Chainsaw, which he shoves in the side of the wall, causing him to go up. He kills Huggables on the way up until he reaches the floor he needs to get to. 'Stage 3 ' As he reaches the room before the docking bay of Pelican'ts, Riggs dicovers a large group of Huggables in front of him. He starts beating them up but misses one that is playing with a large barrel of what seems to be radioactive waste. The Huggable transfroms into Tentacleese, a giant octopus-like monster with four tentacles, a bloated mantle and an intelligent udder, that Riggs has to kill. After killing it, Riggs heads for the Pelican'ts. Wil's campaign Weapons: *Arrow (default) *Boomstick McShootington (default from Stage 2) 'Stage 1' Wil, after being left for dead by Oliver and basically everyone else, decides to move on and try to find a way off. After removing the arrow that struck him earlier to use as a weapon, he makes his way through the vents to the computer room, where he hears Riggs' call to Oliver, stating that he's alive, too. The power seems to fail, and as he's looking around in the dark with his lighter, he finds a shotgun, which he affectionately names Boomstick McShootington, and calls it his new best friend. At this point, the Artificial Battle Bears intelligence (ABBi), the Ursa Major's computer, makes itself known to Wil, and also shows it has some sort of homicidal animosity towards him, going so far as to try and trick him into a doorway to crush his head and ejecting all of the remaining Pelican'ts into space. Wil fights his way though the darkened ship, finding the zombie versions of the Huggables Oliver and Riggs had killed. 'Stage 2' He eventually reaches the control center, finding the control system is based off of MULTICHROMATIC MEMORY GAME, at which Wil exclaims that he loves MULTICHROMATIC MEMORY GAME. Wil manages to keep up, but the computer does not tell him that the m.m.g (The Red button) is the Self-Destruct button. Wil is given 5 seconds to do something. An ordinary Huggable is seen chewing on wires, but it is unknown what happened to Wil after this because it cuts off, saying "To Be Continued"......Wil's story is concluded in Battle Bears Zero, but the game makes no reference as to why there were no more Huggables on the ship. 'Stage 3' Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:BB-1 Game Modes